


Missing Scene for 'Otters, Otters Everywhere!'

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: You will need to read two stories by Grey Lupous for this to make sense (It's Cauld Out There!andOtters, Otters Everywhere!). Carson has a nightmare...





	Missing Scene for 'Otters, Otters Everywhere!'

**Missing Scene for Grey Lupous' Otters, Otters Everywhere! story:  
By Leesa Perrie**

He dreamed of otters:

Small and cute and cuddly, dancing in lines, twirling or jumping, and singing a silly, repetitive tune.

Big and nasty and horrible, Wraith-like hands wanting to feed from him, and snarling in their hunger.

Huge and vicious and ugly, chasing him through a primordial forest, and screaming loud and angry calls.

Impossibly small and metal and hard, rushing through his veins, changing him, and buzzing with achievement.

And then, most confusing of all, there was an igloo keeping them all out; the small, the big, the huge, the impossibly small... 

The ice like metal, hard and unyielding, a force field, an oversized personal shield...

He awoke gasping, the images already fading, leaving him puzzled and even more confused.

The End


End file.
